Harry Potter: Survivor
by Quicksilver2011
Summary: Harry ran away just before his ninth birthday and lived in the woods until the day he discovers a magical village and learns that he's a wizard.
1. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda… Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

'_Damn,'_ thought Harry wearily as he felt the first drops of what promised to be a brutal thunderstorm. He finished staking the additional guy lines of his tent, triple-checking his knots as he went. It wouldn't be fun if one or more of them let loose and allowed the already quickening winds to toss the tent around with him in it. He shoved his knapsack, sleeping bag, and pellet rifle into the tent and crawled in, zipping the door shut behind him. As he unrolled the sleeping bag he heard a low rumble and crack of thunder, followed by the pounding tattoo of rain against the fabric of the tent. The tent began to shudder and quake in the gusting winds, made even more unpredictable by the trees of the forest that surrounded him. He pulled four heavy cast-iron blocks from his knapsack and put one in each corner of the tent. _'That ought to keep the tent from going anywhere,'_ he thought, pulling a battery powered lantern and a pair of worn, frayed pajamas out of his knapsack. He switched on the light and changed out of his battered fatigues. He rummaged through the knapsack and took out a notebook and pencil before climbing into his sleeping bag. He had been keeping a journal for a little over two years now, ever since he ran away from the Dursley's shortly before his ninth birthday. He lay on his stomach and opened the nearly full notebook and began to record a new entry.

_June 21__st__, 1991_

_Made camp in a forest in Scotland. Barely got the tent pitched before a thunderstorm started. The winds are really hammering at the tent. I'm glad I was able to scavenge some iron blocks to weigh down the corners of the tent, even if they do add an extra forty pounds to my load. It's hard to believe that I've been living on my own in the woods for exactly two years today. I'm sure the Dursley's are not only glad I'm gone; they're probably hoping that I'm either dead or in prison by now. I spotted a cave up in the mountains, but the storm blew up before I could get there. It didn't look too far off; I should be able to reach it in a few hours, once the storm passes. I hope it's your usual summer thunderstorm and that it breaks before morning._

Harry flipped the journal closed and stuffed it back in his knapsack. He yawned and stretched sleepily before turning off the lantern and curling up in his sleeping bag. He was tired enough that he fell asleep quickly despite the howling wind and pounding rain, punctuated by the rumbles and cracks of thunder both near and far.

Harry awoke to the sound of near silence. The storm had passed and the only sounds he could hear were the sounds of birds singing and a soft *drip, drip, drip* as rainwater dripped off the trees around him. The tent fabric was thick enough and opaque enough to completely block out sunlight, so Harry unzipped the tent flap and poked his head outside. Sure enough, the storm had indeed passed, but Harry noticed that several nearby trees had had at least one or more limbs broken off, and several of them had landed dangerously close to his tent. One of the larger ones had in fact landed on a pair of guy lines, snapping them. He quickly changed back into his fatigues and packed up his things, hauling them out behind him. He untangled the branch from the broken guy lines before breaking down and packing up the tent. When he finished, he pulled a battered pocket watch from his pocket and checked the time. _'Only 10:30, I should have no trouble finding that cave before noon.'_ Harry gazed in the direction he had seen the cave the day before, squinting slightly in the bright morning sun. His eagle-eyed gaze caught sight of it easily; a black shadow nestled beneath a rocky spur. He hoisted the knapsack with the tent and sleeping bag lashed to it onto his back, grabbed his pellet rifle, and started off toward the mountains.

After walking for about an hour, Harry came across a tidy country lane. He noticed that it was going in roughly the direction of the cave, so he decided to follow the lane for a while. _'Better than picking my way over roots and fallen tree limbs,'_ he thought to himself. He'd been walking for about another hour or so when he saw a small, old-fashioned looking village in the distance. "I don't think they'd take too kindly to an armed stranger just strolling into their village. Visibly armed, that is. When I get a bit closer, I'll find someplace to stash my rifle where I can find it again, and I'll tie the Bowie knife and its sheath to my forearm." If living in the woods for the past two years had taught Harry anything, it was to never go into unfamiliar territory without a way to defend yourself, and this village wasn't on any of the maps he had managed to scavenge. If that didn't make this unfamiliar territory, then Harry didn't know what did. After making sure the sheath was securely tied to his forearm, with the knife snug in the sheath, he continued on the lane until he was about a kilometer from the village. He ducked into the trees, looking for a safe place to stash his pellet rifle. Harry hated to have to part with it, because even though he couldn't kill anything with it besides squirrels, birds, and other small game, he had become a crack shot with it and could take out a moving squirrel with one shot at ten meters. He stashed it in a hollow tree trunk about five meters from the edge of the road. He barely reached the road again when he heard a piteous mewling. He looked around and spotted a tiny fox kit, its paw trapped under a fallen tree limb. He unslung his pack and gently lifted the branch off the kit's paw. At first he wondered why the kit didn't immediately run off, but saw that the paw was covered in blood. Quickly rummaging through his pack he pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton swabs, and a pair of cloth bandages. Kneeling down next to the kit, he uncapped the alcohol and gently swabbed away the blood. He soon discovered that the kit had no broken bones, just some rather deep lacerations on its paw that he expertly bound with the bandages. When he finished, the kit gave a soft yip and gently nipped Harry's finger, just barely hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used the rubbing alcohol to clean the blood from his hand. Looking at the spot where the kit had nipped him, Harry was shocked to see that the wound had already completely healed, leaving the barest ghost of a scar on his finger. _'At least no one can see this one, unless they're examining my hand, unlike the ones those fat pigs gave me,' _Harry thought bitterly. He felt something nudge against his leg. Looking down, he saw the kit nuzzling its head against his leg and batting at his laces with its bandaged paw.

"Persistent little bugger, aren't you? Well, I suppose I could use some company." Harry stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket and replaced the bottle of alcohol in his pack. He hoisted the pack onto his shoulders and moved his knife back to his belt. He gently picked up the kit, cradling it in his arms. He noticed a jagged streak of black on the top of the kit's head that was a mirror image of the scar that marred his own forehead. "I think I'll call you Shadow." The kit's only response was to nuzzle its nose into Harry's arm. "You like that don't you? Good, let's go, little one," he said as he started towards the village.

He approached a stile that appeared to mark the boundary of the village. As he passed it, the kit gave a soft yip as Harry felt a brief tingle wash over his skin. "That felt weird." Shrugging, he continued down the road into the village. He walked into what appeared to be the heart of the village, as both sides of the road were lined with shops. He also noticed a number of dingier, seedier looking establishments down some of the side roads, as well as some rather plain looking wooden cottages. The street was filled with mostly teenagers, all of whom appeared to be at least a few years older than he was. Harry noticed that with the exception of a few infants in their mother's arms, everyone looked like they were older than him. Even more remarkable was the fact that most of the adults, and even some of the teens, were wearing robes of some sort, mostly black but some were the most lurid colors Harry had ever seen. Passing a pub whose sign identified it as The Three Broomsticks, Harry saw a pair of boys having a rather heated argument. One had red hair and a pale freckled face and was wearing blue jeans with a black knit jumper with a large red letter C on the front. The other had dark hair, narrow, flinty eyes and was dressed in black robes with silver and green trim. He also appeared to be several inches taller than the redhead, despite looking several years younger. Harry set his pack down and began to check the bandages on his kit's paw and listened to the boys' argument.

"I don't care what you think, Flint! No one from Gryffindor was anywhere near the dungeons last night. Professor Snape even convinced the Headmaster to question all of us under Veritaserum! I'm going to Professor Dumbledore and informing him that you are continuing to harass me and my housemates!" The redhead finished his tirade at the taller boy. He spun around and began to walk away. But Harry could tell that the younger boy wasn't willing to give up the argument.

"Not so fast, Weasley!" the boy shouted, pulling a wooden stick from his pocket and pointing it at the redhead's back. "Stupefy!"

Harry watched as a jet of red light shot from the stick. He didn't know why or how, but he had a sinking feeling that the red light striking the redhead would not be a good thing. He dove at the redhead, trying to tackle him. He managed to knock him out of the way despite the boy's stocky build, but the jet of light caught Harry in the back instead, rendering him unconscious.

_***BREAK***_

Charlie Weasley was not having a good day. Someone had jinxed the corridor leading to the dungeons last night to change the Slytherins' robes into red leotards with gold tutus and naturally the snakes assumed it was someone from Gryffindor. At first, he had thought that maybe it was his younger brothers, Fred and George, pulling one of their usual pranks. All the evidence pointed to the culprit being a Gryffindor, so the head snake himself, Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house, convinced Headmaster Dumbledore to question every member of Gryffindor house. That would have been degrading enough, but Snape also convinced him to use truth potion! Good thing O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were over or McGonagall would have had kittens, though she was relieved to learn that it wasn't one of her Gryffindors who was responsible. This was also the last Hogsmeade weekend before the end of term and he was looking forward to a Butterbeer and one of Madame Rosmerta's special shepherd's pies as a personal reward for finishing his N.E.W.T.s and getting that job as a dragon handler in Romania he wanted, and here was this snake continuing to harass him about it.

"I still think your brothers were the ones that jinxed the corridor," said Marcus Flint.

"I don't care what you think, Flint! No one from Gryffindor was anywhere near the dungeons last night. Professor Snape even convinced the Headmaster to question all of us under Veritaserum! I'm going to Professor Dumbledore and informing him that you are continuing to harass me and my housemates!" Charlie turned around and started toward the Three Broomsticks, and was nearly to the door when he heard Flint's voice from behind him.

"Not so fast, Weasley!" yelled Flint. "Stupefy!

Charlie heard Flint yell behind him and immediately drew his wand, but before he could turn around he felt someone slam into him, knocking him down. The stunner missed him by bare inches, but he saw it strike the person who had knocked him out of its path. Flint tried to run away, but Charlie flicked his wand saying, "Incarcerous!" and black ropes erupted from the end and wrapped themselves around Flint.

"Let me go! My father will have you hauled up in front…" Flint's words cut off, though his mouth kept moving as Charlie flicked his wand again, wordlessly silencing the obnoxious Slytherin.

"You're the one who attacked me," snarled Charlie. "But I'm going to be generous and not take it to the Ministry, even though you hit an innocent person who tried to keep me from being hit. He looked down at Harry's unconscious form. _'He's dressed like a Muggle, but he can't be. He wouldn't have been able to get into the village. He looks like a first year, but if he is he *shouldn't* be in Hogsmeade.'_ He grabbed Harry's pack and, with a double flick of his wand, levitated Flint and Harry, dislodging the kit, which had climbed onto Harry's chest. He saw the kit tumble off and immediately try to climb back on. Charlie saw that the kit's forepaw was bandaged, but every time he tried to pick it up the kit would wriggle and squirm out of his arms and try to climb onto Harry. "You want to stay near him don't you? I bet he was the one who bandaged your paw wasn't he?" The kit's only response was to continue trying to climb up on Harry's chest. "Okay, you win." Instead of trying to pick the kit up, Charlie put his hands between them like a set of steps so it could climb up. He pushed open the door and guided them into the Three Broomsticks, being careful not to dislodge the kit. He caught Rosmerta's attention and waved her over.

"What happened, Charlie?"

"Flint tried to attack me outside, and this young man knocked me out of the way, but got hit with the stunner instead. Could you please Floo Professor Dumbledore for me? As you can see, the boy is dressed like a Muggle, but he can't be, he wouldn't have found the village. And he looks old enough to be a first year, but I don't remember seeing him at the Sorting."

"Take them upstairs and I will Floo Albus for you," replied Rosmerta.

Charlie levitated Harry and Flint up the stairs to an unused room. He left Flint lying on the floor, his mouth moving wordlessly, but conjured a cot and levitated Harry onto it. He slumped into a chair and waited. About five minutes later, he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice behind him.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Weasley?"

"Flint stopped me outside and started going on about that prank someone pulled on the Slytherins this morning. Despite you questioning all of Gryffindor house about it, even going so far as to use Veritaserum, he still seems to think that a Gryffindor is responsible. Two Gryffindors in particular. Fred and George," he added at Dumbledore's questioning look. "I told him that I was going to report him for harassing me, but he chose to try to stun me from behind." He gestured to the cot Harry was laying on. "This young man tackled me and knocked me out of the way, but was hit by the stunner himself."

Dumbledore looked down and gasped. _'Is this Harry?'_ Many questions ran through his mind, but Albus pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. "Mr. Flint shall receive a detention, tonight, my office, seven o'clock. Also fifty points shall be taken from Slytherin for Mr. Flint's cowardly actions. Mr. Weasley, please lift your spell from Mr. Flint." Charlie waved his wand and the ropes vanished. "Mr. Flint, return to the castle. Your Hogsmeade privileges are suspended for the remainder of the term."

"Thank you, Professor," said Charlie, once Flint was out of the room. "But what about him?" he asked, pointing at Harry. "He's dressed like a Muggle, but he can't be, can he? How else could he have gotten past the Muggle-repelling wards? And then there's this kit. It just won't allow itself to be separated from him."

Dumbledore brushed aside Harry's bangs from his forehead, revealing a lightning bolt scar. "It is him," he whispered softly. He ignored Charlie's questions, taking in Harry's appearance. _'He is the spitting image of James, except his hair is the same shade of red that Lily's was. But how did he get here?'_ "Enervate," he said, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. _'And his eyes are the same enchanting green,'_ Dumbledore thought, smiling.

Harry sat up with a start, knocking Shadow to the floor. Shadow looked up at Harry and snarled softly. "Sorry, Shadow," he said leaning over to pick up the kit. He looked warily at Dumbledore. "Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Harry"

Harry started feeling a bit nervous. _'How does this guy know my name,'_ he thought. He saw the red haired boy he tackled earlier. "What's going on? How do you know my name?" He looked at the red haired boy and asked, "Sorry about tackling you. I just had this strange feeling that you getting hit by that red light would not have been a good thing." He looked back at Dumbledore. "Feel free to jump in at any time."

"Certainly," replied Dumbledore, smiling serenely. "But first I believe some introductions are in order. "Harry James Potter, may I introduce you to the young man you were protecting, Charlie Weasley. Charlie, this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter?" exclaimed Charlie, looking from Harry to Dumbledore and back.

That's my name, but what's all this Boy-Who-Lived nonsense?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, what did your aunt and uncle tell you about your parents? About how they died?" he asked softly.

"Those two arseholes that claimed to be my family?" Harry snorted. "They said that they got saddled with me because Petunia was my mum's sister. They said my parents were, and I quote, 'A pair of unemployed, drunken freaks who decided to get themselves killed in a car crash.' They used me like I was their personal houseboy and if my work wasn't up to their standards; Vernon would use his belt like a whip on my back. Dudley and his friends' favorite game was called Harry Hunting. They got careless when they took Dudley out to dinner for his birthday two years ago and forgot to lock my cupboard. I got out and ransacked Dudley's stash of stuff he had bullied out of other kids and took off."

Albus' frown deepened as Harry spoke. _'I will have to have words with Petunia and her family,' _he thought. "Harry, I am afraid that Petunia is in fact your mother's sister. However, that is the only truth she told you. Your parents were not killed in a car crash, nor were they unemployed, drunken freaks. They were a very powerful witch and wizard and they were murdered by an evil Dark Wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort." At this, Charlie winced sharply and gave a soft yelp. "As you can see, his name is still feared by many. He killed your parents because they stood in his way. His target was actually you, but when he attempted to cast the Killing Curse on you, it rebounded on him, destroying his body, but you survived with only the scar on your forehead. So, to the Wizarding world, you are known as the Boy-Who-Lived. You come from a very wealthy, highly respected Wizarding family, and I deeply regret that I was forced to leave you with Muggles like your relatives. Your parents were good people and I am proud to say that they were my friends."

"So I'm some sort of wizard you say? And my family lied to me for almost eight years?" Harry asked, hotly. "And you're the one who left me with them? Left me to be whipped and beaten for eight years?"

"Please calm yourself, Harry, and I will explain what I can." He turned to Charlie. "If you would excuse us Mr. Weasley, I need to speak with Harry alone for now."

"Certainly, Headmaster. Harry, I don't know what Flint was planning to follow that stunner with, but thanks to you he wasn't able to do so. I'm sorry you got hit with it, and for your actions, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Charlie stood and held out his hand to Harry.

You're welcome, Charlie," said Harry, calming slightly as he shook Charlie's hand. "But you don't owe me anything. That guy was nothing but a coward, attacking you from behind, and you seem like a decent bloke. I'd like a chance to get to know you, if you really feel that you owe me something."

"I'd like that, too. Perhaps dinner tonight?" asked Charlie looking at Dumbledore.

"Absolutely, I will arrange for it and will send a house elf to escort you at 6 o'clock, but for now…"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Harry," said Charlie, as he left the room.

Harry stared at Dumbledore, idly stroking Shadow, his emerald green eyes smoldering with suppressed anger. "You were going to explain why I had to spend nearly eight years as a whipping post?" he growled.

"When your parents learned that Voldemort had decided to target them, they went into hiding. They used a powerful charm called the Fidelius Charm to magically hide the house. It uses magic to hide a secret inside a person's soul. This person is known as the Secret-Keeper. The only way for a person to find someone or something protected by a Fidelius Charm is to be told the location by the Secret-Keeper. So even though I knew where your parents lived, once it was protected by the Fidelius, I could not see it until I was told the location by the Secret-Keeper. Your parents' wills stated that you were to be placed with your Godfather, Sirius Black."

"So why wasn't I?" Harry snapped.

"Because Sirius was your parent's Secret Keeper. He betrayed your parents and gave Voldemort the secret of their location. He also killed another of your parents' friends when he tracked Sirius down, along with thirteen Muggles. You were still in danger from Voldemort's followers and I had only one way to protect you; wards that were driven off your mother's blood, or in this case the blood relationship with her sister. I did not know what sort of people they were, but I had no other alternative available."

"So now what? I won't go back to those people."

"And I certainly won't make you go back, not after what you've told me. No, I think it would be best if I was to petition the Ministry to have guardianship removed from your relatives and to have you made a ward of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your guardian, or rather guardians, would be the entire staff of the school, including myself. You would live at the school year round until you come of age and complete your schooling at Hogwarts. You will also be granted access to the Potter family vault at Gringott's when you come of age, but for now you will only have access to a trust vault set up for you by your parents when you were born. Your familiar is of course welcome as well."

"Familiar? You mean Shadow here? Good, I was hoping I'd be able to keep him. I only found him this morning, but I've already grown quite attached to the little guy."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he asked, "Did he happen to bite you? Hard enough to draw blood?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, holding out his hand and showing the tiny scar on his finger. "But it was only a few drops and it scarred over almost immediately.

"I cannot be certain yet, but I am almost certain that that is no ordinary fox. I believe that it has a magical creature known as a kneazle in its pedigree, most likely its mother's mother. That would be why you've formed such a close bond so quickly. The bond was formed when Shadow bit you and tasted your blood. But for now, let us go back to the castle and take care of the paperwork to get your guardianship transferred. We can also have our resident Healer, Madam Pomfrey take a look at Shadow and verify if my suspicions about him are correct." Dumbledore grabbed Harry's pack and together they walked toward the castle, where they were met at the front doors by an irate Severus Snape.

"Headmaster, I protest your punishment of Mr. Flint while leaving Mr. Weasley unpunished," growled Snape.

"He was trying to attack Charlie from behind, the filthy coward!" blurted Harry.

Snape glanced at Harry, noticing only his red hair before continuing. "Another damn Weasley? Merlin knows that family breeds like rabbits, and every last one of them has red hair." Dumbledore opened his mouth to correct Severus, but Harry beat him to the punch.

"With all due respect, _sir_," said Harry caustically. My name is not Weasley, although Charlie seems like a decent bloke. You however are a rude git, making an assumption about me based solely on my hair color." He looked up at Dumbledore. "Sir, who is this jerk?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as Snape sputtered indignantly. "Harry, may I introduce Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin House here at Hogwarts. Severus, this is the young man who knocked Charlie Weasley out of the way of Mr. Flint's cowardly attempt to stun him from behind, taking the stunner himself in the process. Take a good look at him, Severus. Recognize someone familiar in his features?"

Severus Snape glared down at the red haired boy standing next to Dumbledore. He took in the boy's facial features and began to sneer. _'Potter!'_ he thought angrily. _'He's even got that same unruly mop of hair that James had, just not black.'_ He took a closer look and felt a pang of loss. _'His hair is the same shade of red that Lily's was. I wonder…?'_ His own thoughts trailed off as he looked into Harry's emerald eyes, probing the boy's mind for his memories of that morning and saw that Marcus had indeed attacked first. Harry stared back at him, not arrogantly like James would have, but almost defiantly, with a glint that reminded him painfully of the look in Lily's eyes that day by the lake when, in his shame and embarrassment, he had called her the vile name of Mudblood. A tear threatened to escape his eye as he thought about his childhood friend. But he took a deep breath and spat, "Potter. My life is complete." He looked back at Dumbledore. "Concerning Mr. Flint's punishment…"

"Mr. Flint's punishment stands, Severus. He attacked another student from behind over a matter that has been resolved. Will there be anything else?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"No, Headmaster." Snape bowed stiffly to Dumbledore before turning and stalking off to the dungeons.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" asked Harry as Dumbledore led him up the stairs.

"I believe Severus is rather conflicted right now. You see Harry, he has… history with your parents. Looking at you he sees both your father, with whom he had many conflicts, and your mother, his childhood friend. He is torn between his hatred of your father and the love he still feels for your mother, as well as the guilt he feels for being the one responsible for the estrangement between them. Give it time, Harry. Show him that you are your own person, that while you may look like your father, you are not the boy he went to school with." They reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore gave the password (gum drops) and they went up to fill out the paperwork.

A/N: My muse decided to take a break from Yankee and wanted to return to another one I had started but never published, so I indulged it since I had this and another chapter done and a third nearly complete with the words just flowing. I haven't abandoned Yankee and will return to it but for now enjoy Survivor. Chapter 2 will be up in a few hours.


	2. Poppy and a Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Friends… You know the drill. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Poppy and a Weasley**

After being dismissed by Dumbledore with a promise that he could talk to Harry later, Charlie went back to the castle, his appetite ruined by the incident with Flint. When he got to the common room, he saw that it was empty except for one of his Quidditch teammates. Oliver Wood, a burly fourth year who played keeper came running up to him, gasping. "Charlie! Boy, am I glad I found you. The snakes are on a rampage. Flint's saying that you hexed him outside the Three Broomsticks!"

"Calm down, Oliver!" he barked. "Or I may have to reconsider my recommendation for Captain next year," he continued with a sly grin. That was enough to calm Wood down. "Now, for your information, Flint attacked me outside the Three Broomsticks. He had been harassing me about that prank that someone played on them this morning. I made the mistake of turning my back on him and he tried to stun me. Would have connected, too, if it weren't for this kid in Muggle clothes tackling me out of the way, taking the stunner himself in the process."

"A Muggle in Hogsmeade? How? Aren't there wards to keep Muggles from finding the village?"

Charlie shook his head. "It wasn't a Muggle. I know more, but there are some things I can't tell you. Professor Dumbledore wants to keep his identity quiet for now and you know how fast the Hogwarts rumor mill is. Particularly when the snakes are trying to spread disinformation," he said, giving Oliver a pointed look.

"I see your point. So, did either of you end up with any punishment?

"Dumbledore gave Flint a weeks detention with him, and took fifty points from Slytherin. That just put the snakes in even more of an uproar. What I wouldn't give to find out who pulled that prank this morning."

"Wellll…" said Oliver giving his teammate sly look. "I just so happen to know who is responsible for it."

"Who?"

"Us." Charlie whirled around to see Fred and George come through the portrait hole.

"Then how did you avoid being implicated when the Headmaster questioned everyone this morning?"

"Because they were asking who did it," began Fred.

"Not who was responsible," concluded George.

"We created the potion that created the effect—"

"But it was a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff prefect who actually pulled the prank."

"We've learned—"

"How to better cover our tracks."

"Both Byrnes and Alexander were hit the same way you were in that last Quidditch match—"

"And they wanted some revenge. They knew our reputations and we came up with a plan that would keep people guessing—"

"But since we didn't actually do it, and there is no proof to implicate us—"

"The Slytherins suffer and none of us get punished."

Charlie scowled. "While I enjoy the thought of Slytherins suffering for what they did on the pitch, unfortunately Flint decided to harass me in Hogsmeade, even going so far as to try and stun me from behind, and someone else took the stunner when they tackled me out of the way." Charlie gave the twins a wicked grin before continuing. "He paid the price though, he got a weeks detention with Dumbledore himself and fifty points from Slytherin, not that the points will make a difference in the House Cup standings, the snakes are too far ahead."

"Who was crazy enough to take the stunner for you?" asked Fred.

"That is my little secret. Well mine and Dumbledore's," said Charlie with a sly smile. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to him, so I didn't get a chance to properly thank him, but I'll be seeing him later." He went up to his dorm, ignoring his brothers' pleading for him to tell them who it was. He had a feeling Dumbledore didn't want Harry's presence widely known yet. _'I particularly don't want Fred and George to find out yet. Harry will likely be coming to Hogwarts this fall. If I remember my history correctly, his eleventh birthday is in just over a month. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it quiet until we're all back at the Burrow so I can tell Ron at the same time I tell everyone else. I guess I'll find out from Harry later if it's even ok with him for me to tell my brothers and sister about him.'_ Charlie decided to take a nap before the house elf came to get him.

_***break***_

Snape stalked through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. He bellowed for Flint, who came scurrying out of his dorm. "You lied to me, Mr. Flint," he snarled coldly. "As such, not only will you serve the detention the Headmaster has given you for tonight, but you will also serve one with me tomorrow night. You are also confined to your dormitory and the common room except for meals until the end of term. Disobey, and I will have your hide. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y…y...yes, sir," gulped Flint.

"Good," barked Snape before stalking out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Seeing the son of his hated enemy looking more like his mother than said father… Severus knew he should have taken some time to calm down after learning of his student's attempted deception, but the fact that it was Potter's son who had exposed it was just too much. He had used Legilimency on the Potter boy, and could clearly see that events had transpired just as the Weasley boy had claimed. _'But what was he doing in Hogsmeade?'_ Snape thought to himself. _'Albus told me he was sent to live with Petunia and her family.'_ He shook his head. He didn't have time to scan him in more depth earlier, and now curiosity was starting to gnaw at him. He went to his quarters and downed a mild calming draught. He sat down for about an hour, collecting his thoughts, before leaving to confront Dumbledore and the boy. He climbed the stairs to the seventh floor and gave the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office the password. He climbed the spiral staircase after the gargoyle jumped aside. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard Dumbledore bid him enter and pushed open the door. Dumbledore and Harry were sitting at the Headmaster's desk, several pieces of parchment spread between them.

"What is it now, Severus?" asked Dumbledore weakly.

"I wish to apologize for my outburst earlier, Headmaster. I was rather taken aback by Mr. Potter's appearance and I fell back into old habits and let my dislike of his father guide my words, forgetting that he is more than just the son of James Potter. Also I was curious as to why he was in Hogsmeade. You told me that you had left him with Tuney, that he'd be protected by blood wards."

"I'm right here, you know," Harry interrupted. "There's no need to talk about me in the third person."

Snape's black eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but it passed as he looked into eyes that reminded him that this was not just James' son, but Lily's as well. "My apologies, Harry. So how did you get to Hogsmeade? Albus told me that he left you with Lily's sister."

"Those arseholes? I left them two years ago. I got sick of Vernon whipping me with his belt when I didn't do the household chores up to his standards, sick of being used as a punching bag by Dudley and his gang. And don't get me started on dear aunt Petunia," said Harry, his voice thick with sarcasm. "I lost count of how many times she clouted me upside my head with a frying pan because I didn't finish making breakfast on time. Breakfasts which I was never permitted to eat any of, by the way," he continued, hotly.

As Harry spoke, Snape continued looking into his eyes, scanning his mind for any hint that he was lying or exaggerating about the way Lily's sister and her family had treated him. He was horrified to see that Harry was neither lying nor exaggerating. If anything Harry was understating the severity of the abuse his Muggle relatives subjected him to. "Say no more, Harry." He looked at Dumbledore, his eyes glittering angrily. "I do hope you are planning to do something about this, Albus. Because if you don't, rest assured that I will," he said furiously.

"I have already begun. Since the Dursley's have made no attempt to find Harry since he left their home two years ago, I had no trouble convincing the Minister to vacate the Dursley's guardianship of Harry. And just before you arrived, we had also finished preparing the paperwork to have him placed under the guardianship of Hogwarts." Snape sighed with relief at Dumbledore's words. "While I take this paperwork to the Ministry, could you escort Harry to the Hospital Wing? After what he has told us of his treatment by his relatives, and living in the woods for two years, we really should have Poppy take a look and make sure he's alright. She can also take a look at Shadow, Harry, and make sure he doesn't have any other injuries other than the one that you bandaged.

Snape grabbed Harry's pack and led Harry out of the office. They walked quietly through nearly empty halls for a few minutes before Harry broke the silence. "Did you really know my parents, Professor?"

"I did. In fact, your mother and I grew up in the same village. She was the only friend I had growing up, before coming to Hogwarts that is. I was sorted into Slytherin, and Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. There was, and unfortunately still is, an intense rivalry, even hatred between our Houses. Lily and I tried to remain friends, but we grew further and further apart. She didn't approve of the people I had begun hanging out with from my own house. In hindsight, she was right to disapprove of them, many of them joined the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Your father, on the other hand…. There was instant dislike between us from the moment we met on the Hogwarts Express. He and his friends used to tease and bully me, calling me names such as 'Snivellus' or 'bat boy'. Funnily enough, Lily didn't like your father at first either. I could try to say that he was the reason Lily and I stopped being friends, but he was merely a catalyst. I was the one to utter the disgusting word that well and truly broke our friendship beyond repair."

"What happened?" asked Harry as they approached the Hospital Wing.

Severus sighed as he pulled the door to the Hospital wing open. He still felt a hard knot of guilt in his heart whenever he remembered that day in his fifth year after finishing their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. He was walking down to the lake to think when he heard Potter and his mates behind him. James had just called him Snivellus, but before he could turn around and jinx the prat he felt himself being hoisted in the air by his ankle. _'How dare he use my own spell against me,'_ he had thought. He was so embarrassed and humiliated. _'And in front of Lily!'_ He took a deep breath before answering. "It was in our fifth year here at Hogwarts. We had just finished our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. and your father decided it would be funny to use a spell I had created to hoist me upside down. Naturally my robes succumbed to gravity, leaving my trousers exposed. Your father was threatening to remove them when Lily came to my defense. I was so embarrassed and felt so humiliated that I called her…" His voice hitched. "I called her a Mudblood," he concluded hoarsely.

"What's a Mudblood?" asked Harry, quietly.

"It is a foul name used to describe people who are Muggleborn. A witch or wizard born to non-magical parents," he added at Harry's questioning look. "She never forgave me for that. Not that I can really blame her," he concluded softly.

Harry looked up at him and saw the barely suppressed tears of guilt and shame in his eyes. He shifted Shadow in his arms and held out his hand. "Professor, I may not have known my mother, but I think if she were to see you now…. I think she just might be able to forgive you."

Severus looked down at Harry for a moment before kneeling before Harry and enfolding him in a bone-crushing hug, eliciting a yelp of pain from Shadow. He hastily apologized before calling for Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, Severus, have you finished those…" Madam Pomfrey's voice trailed off as she spotted Harry standing beside Snape. "Merlin's beard," she breathed. "Harry?'

Harry looked at her warily. _'Her, too? That's three people now that have known my name just by looking at me. Just how many more times will I have to go through this?'_ He took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, my name's Harry. Not to be rude, but just how many more times am I going to have to go through being introduced to people who not only already know my name, but also act like they've met me before?"

"Harry, Poppy is the Healer who delivered you when you were born," Severus told him, standing.

"Healer? Is that anything like a doctor?"

"An imperfect analogy, but true enough," Madam Pomfrey sniffed. "Though would someone care to fill me in on just what is going on?" she asked, looking at Severus.

"It is a long story, Poppy. But for now, the Headmaster would like you to give both Harry and his familiar a thorough physical. Meanwhile, I shall return to my lab and finish up those Blood Replenishing potions you were about to ask me about before you got… distracted," said Severus with a wink. Poppy blushed as he continued. "If the Headmaster has not returned from the Ministry or I have not returned with the potions by the time you've finished, please send a house elf for me and I will be here as quickly as I can. Harry, since you are going to be a ward of the school you will have your own quarters, at least until the new term begins in September, when you will be Sorted along with the rest of the new first year students. If the Headmaster has not returned by the time Madam Pomfrey is finished, I'd be happy to show you around the castle and tell you some more about your parents."

"I think I'd enjoy that. Thank you, Professor."

Snape took his leave and Madam Pomfrey waved for Harry to sit on one of the beds. He gently set Shadow on the bed before hopping up himself. She waved her wand over him, muttering several incantations before tapping a piece of parchment on the bedside table. She read it several times, frowning. "Well Mr. Potter, perhaps you'd like to tell me a bit about your life? It might explain some of these readings I'm getting."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. He really didn't want to talk about what the Dursley's had done to him. He had had no choice but to tell Dumbledore and Snape about some of it, Dumbledore because he was the one who had left him there, and Snape because he apparently knew both his Mum and Aunt Petunia when they were children. Harry decided he would tell her the truth, but would try not to go into too much detail if he could help it. "After my parents died, Professor Dumbledore sent me to live with my Mum's sister and her family. They… weren't very nice people. Petunia and Vernon treated me like I was nothing more than a house boy. Dudley and his friends would play a game they called 'Harry Hunting', which was them chasing me and then beating me bloody once they caught me. I finally ran away a little over a month before my ninth birthday and I've been living on my own in the woods ever since."

"What did you do for food?" Madam Pomfrey asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Before I left I ransacked Dudley's second bedroom where he kept all sorts of presents that he either never used or broke. I found a collapsible fishing pole and a tackle box full of lures, as well as a pellet rifle and some CO2 canisters for it. I also found a small one person tent that I've been using for shelter. I fished and used the rifle to hunt small things like rabbits, squirrils, stuff like that. Sometimes I'd trade some of the meat to farmers for things like bread, milk, vegetables. I wasn't able to do it as often as I probably should've, but not every farmer was willing to trade with a runaway." Harry pulled up his left pant leg, revealing a pair of large circular scars, one on each side of his calf. "That's from a farmer who decided to chase me off with a rifle, caught a slug right through the calf. Thankfully he was satisfied with wounding me and just watched as I bandaged my leg and hobbled away. That was last year on my birthday."

"And how did you get here today? You show evidence of being hit by a stunning spell within the past few hours, as well as signs that you are bonded with a familiar, which I assume is the little kit you seem to be so protective of," said Madame Pomfrey, smiling.

"I pitched my tent last night just before the thunderstorm, slept like a baby. Woke up this morning, packed up the tent. I was heading for a cave I spotted up in the mountains yesterday. Found this little guy with a branch on its paw. It was crying so piteously I couldn't help but try to take care of him. I got the branch off him, bandaged up his paw. As soon as I finished, he bit my finger, just hard enough to draw a couple of drops of blood. Shadow just licked it up and my finger healed up with just a tiny scar at the tip of my finger. I named him Shadow because, look," Harry pointed to Shadow's head. "This patch of fur here looks like the scar on my forehead, only black."

"Well, that would explain the bond. Go on," she said, waving her hand.

"Well I couldn't leave him, so I picked him up and carried him. I came across a road that was heading the general direction I was heading, so I started following it. After a little while I spotted a village, so I stashed my rifle in a hollow tree, I didn't think a village would take too kindly to an armed 10, nearly 11 year old walking in. The knife on my belt maybe, but not the rifle. So I stashed it and walked into the village to check it out. I stopped outside this place called the Three Broomsticks because my shoe came untied. I set Shadow down, took off my pack and tied my shoe. I heard these two teenagers arguing about some sort of prank that somebody apparently pulled this morning. One of them tried to attack the other one from behind. This red light shot out of the end of a stick the one bloke had, and I just had this feeling that it wouldn't be a good thing if that red light hit the other one. So I tackled him, the bloke being shot at that is, and that red light hit me and knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was waking up on a cot, Professor Dumbledore introduced himself, told me I was a wizard, introduced me to Charlie, the boy I had tackled, Charlie Weasley. He had apparently tied up the other boy and brought the three of us inside and sent for Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Flint that he had detention with him tonight and something about fifty points from Slytherin and sent him back here. I talked with Dumbledore and Charlie for a bit, Dumbledore sent Charlie off so he could talk to me alone for a bit. He told me he was going to have me made a ward of the school so I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He brought me back here, filled out some forms, and had Professor Snape bring me here. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore said he thinks my fox may not be just a fox. Said he thinks Shadow is partly something he called a kneazle. Could you check him out and see?"

"Well, that quite explains the residue of a stunning jinx I found in you." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Shadow, muttering some more incantations, before tapping her wand to another blank piece of parchment. A look of mild confusion crossed her face as she read it. "I have never seen anything like this. I thought only a magical creature could bond itself to a wizard, but by drinking those few drops of your blood, Shadow has become a magical creature. And your bond…" She waved her wand over both of them, muttering several more incantations. "Merlin's beard," she breathed. "Harry, your bond with Shadow is such that over time, you will begin to take on some fox-like features."

"Please tell me I'm not going to be covered in fur," Harry begged.

"I don't think so, but likely a tail and ears eventually, definitely you will notice your senses will get sharper, particularly your hearing and sense of smell. Any changes in appearance likely won't surface until you receive your magical inheritance at sixteen, though they may manifest sooner. At least you have some idea of what may happen to you. But overall, you both are in excellent health, even Shadow's paw is healed enough that the bandages can be removed." She waved her wand and vanished the bandages. Shadow jumped off the bed and scampered around the bed a few times before skidding to a halt in front of Harry and licking its formerly injured paw, then looked up at Harry with a soft yip. Madam Pomfrey looked down at Shadow, then back at Harry's eyes. "Harry, if I'm not mistaken, Shadow's eyes are the same shade of green as your own, plus his fur looks like it matches your hair color as well." Harry jumped off the bed and scooped Shadow up in his arms as Poppy conjured a full length mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw that Shadow's eyes and dominant fur color were in fact the same as his own eye and hair color. Poppy giggled as she ruffled Harry's hair. "But your hair is the same unruly mop your father's was."

They both shared a laugh as Shadow began nuzzling his nose into Harry's ear. A few minutes later Snape returned with a rack of potion vials. He handed them to Madam Pomfrey saying, "Here you go, Poppy. Hopefully these will last until the end of term, there is only a few days left after all." She thanked Severus as she took the rack and carried them to her office. She poked her head out to say that Harry was free to go. Harry set Shadow on the ground as Severus led them out of the Hospital Wing. "Harry, the Headmaster sent word that there were no problems with the paperwork and that he will return in a few hours. The Minister needs to discuss a few unrelated matters with him. In the meantime, he has asked me to show you around the castle and introduce you to the other teachers you will have for most of your time here at Hogwarts." He first took Harry to the staff room to see if any of his fellow Professors were there. They found Professors McGonagall and Flitwick engaged in a lively debate over the merits of Charms versus Transfiguration in various situations. They stopped and looked over at them when Severus cleared his throat.

"Minerva, Filius, we have a guest I would like to introduce to you." He nudged Harry forward, Shadow scampering at his feet. "May I introduce Harry Potter and his familiar, Shadow." McGonagall gasped, dropping her cup of tea to the floor, where it shattered, while the diminutive Charms Professor squeaked with glee exclaiming, "Merlin's beard, Severus, he looks just like James did at his age."

"But his eyes most definitely come from Lily," said Minerva, waving her wand and repairing her shattered cup. "His hair color, too, even if he does have that infamous Potter mop. I hope you have better luck taming it than your father did," she concluded with a smile.

"Well, everyone's welcome to try," said Harry cheekily, "as I'm now a ward of the school."

"I thought Albus left you with your Muggle relatives," said Minerva.

Harry narrowed his eyes and scowled. "My _family_ abused me for eight years before I was able to escape," he growled. He took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Sorry Professors. Those _people_ are a bit of a touchy subject for me. You're probably thinking that they at least waited a couple of years before they started, seeing as I said they abused me for eight years and I'm nearly 11 now, but you'd be wrong. It began the day I was left on their doorstep. I ran away two years ago and have been living pretty much on my own in the woods. Until today that is," he concluded, smiling.

He said his for now goodbyes and allowed Snape to finish showing him around the castle. He gaped in awe at the view from the top of the Astronomy Tower. He spotted the cave in the mountains he had been heading for and tried pointing it out to Snape, who admitted that he could not see it. Snape showed him the entrances to each of the House dormitories, but would not take him in, saying he would have to wait until he was Sorted. He did show Harry how to get to his office, telling him to never be afraid to come to him for help with his class, that no matter what House he was Sorted into, he would be there. They returned to the Headmaster's office around five. Dumbledore showed him to a set of rooms near the Hospital Wing, telling him that they would be his until the Sorting on September first, after which he would be moved to private quarters connected to his House common room. Harry's quarters consisted of a small sitting room, a modest sized bedroom and private bath. Dumbledore left him to wash up, promising that he would have a house elf bring him some clean clothes and telling him that Charlie would be arriving promptly at six. Harry took his time in the shower, relishing in the feeling of deliciously _warm_ water raining down on him. He hadn't had a proper bath or shower in two years. A wet cloth and a pot of water heated over a campfire just wasn't the same. After he finished, he dried off and found clean clothes laid out on his bed. He mewled in pleasure at the feel of truly clean clothes against his skin, even if it was just a pair of simple black jeans and t-shirt, along with clean socks and underwear. There was also a plain black robe with what Harry presumed was the school crest embroidered discreetly on the chest. His battered old hiking boots were gone replaced with a pair made of dragonhide, according to a note sitting on the nightstand. It also said that his fatigues would be washed, repaired and resized to fit him, and that they would be in his wardrobe in the morning. He spied an envelope on his bed with his name on it. He tore it open and read the card inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_Even though your birthday is not for over a month, the boots are an early birthday present from me. Also, I believe that they will give you something to talk with young Mr. Weasley about._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry shrugged and figured he'd find out what Dumbledore meant by his second statement when he saw Charlie. The first one was pretty self-explanatory. He finished dressing and stretched. _'Finally! Clothes that actually fit me!'_ Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was only five minutes to six. He called Shadow, who was curled up on Harry's pillow, and the kit leapt into his arms and immediately climbed up to perch on his shoulder. Harry chuckled and stroked Shadow's paw. He walked into his sitting room just in time to hear a firm but polite knock at the portrait of Merlin that served as his door. He opened the door to see Charlie and a diminutive figure that Harry assumed was a house elf. "Hi, Charlie. Come on in."

"Thanks, Harry. This is Dobby, one of the school house elves."

"Dobby will be serving Mr. Weasley and Master Harry Potter's dinner tonight sirs," said the house elf, bowing to Harry.

"Why, thank you, Dobby," said Harry, giggling at the elf's antics and bowing to the elf.

The elf gasped. "Master Harry Potter sir is too kind, bowing to Dobby and treating Dobby like an equal."

"Well why shouldn't I?" asked Harry indignantly. "You're only doing your job, and doing it quite well I might add," he said, grinning. "You just do what you need to do and we'll go get settled in at the table." The elf disappeared with a quiet *pop* as Harry and Charlie walked over to a table set for two. Harry caught a glimpse of Charlie's boots as they walked, noticing that they were much like his own, only Charlie's were black while his own were a burnished red. "Are those dragonhide boots you're wearing, Charlie?"

"What? Oh, yeah, they are. My older brother, Bill, got them for me for my seventeenth birthday. How could you tell?"

"'Cause Dumbledore gave me a pair as an early birthday present," said Harry, sweeping aside the hem of his own robes.

"Wicked cool, Harry. I love dragons. I just finished my N.E.W.T.s and come August first I'll be heading to Romania to work on a dragon reserve." They sat down as Dobby reappeared with a tray of food and placed it on the table. "If you're going to be going to school here, I better warn you about a few things. First, you'll probably hear the name Weasley quite a bit around here. That's because I have three younger brothers that go here already, and my youngest brother Ron will be starting in the fall."

"Blimey, just how big is your family anyway?"

"I have five brothers and one sister, and all but one of them is younger than me. My older brother Bill, works for Gringott's, the Wizard's bank as a curse breaker. Then there's Percy, he's going to be a fifth year next term. He's a bit of a bookworm, and kind of a prat about following the rules. But the ones you need to watch out for are Fred and George. They're going to be third years, but I swear sometimes they act more like they're three instead of thirteen. They absolutely worship some group of former students calling themselves the Marauders."

Harry felt a fleeting whisp of memory. He was sure he had heard the name Marauders before… "Do they know who the Marauders are?"

"Just their nicknames, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

The fleeting whisp of memory grew stronger. In his mind's eye he saw himself being balanced on the back of a big black dog by his father. He heard himself squealing _'Go, Pa'foo', go!'_ He remembered another man saying to his father, _'Harry loves to ride Padfoot, doesn't he, Prongs?'_ The memory slipped away, but he had remembered enough. _'My dad was Prongs!' _He smirked at Charlie before he paled and a look of horror filled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry? You know something about them don't you?"

"You have to promise me that this stays between us. I'd never have a moments peace if Fred and George were to find this out before I'm ready, but I know exactly who one of the Marauders was," said Harry with a sly grin.

"You have my word Harry. I won't tell anyone, especially Fred or George, without your permission. Now, spill."

"Well… Just call me Pronglet then." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the gobsmacked look on Charlie's face.

"You mean to tell me that James Potter, your dad, was one of the students my brothers idolize so much?" Harry nodded. "Your dad was Prongs? Merlin's beard, Harry! You're going to have Fred and George bowing at your feet with that information. If the Headmaster gives you permission, and I don't see why he wouldn't, how would you like to come visit my family on your birthday? It's the day before I leave for Romania, so I'll have a chance to say goodbye before I leave. I know you haven't been able to celebrate your birthday properly for at least the last two years, and from what little I heard you tell Dumbledore about your relatives, I doubt you had much to celebrate on your other birthdays either." Harry shook his head sadly. "It's settled then. And I have a perfectly delicious idea. We'll let my family think they're just having a special going away dinner. I'll make some excuse about needing to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley just before dinner. We'll get one of the Professors to bring you to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll Floo back to the Burrow and surprise everyone."

Harry grinned for a moment before his face fell slightly. "I guess I'll have to wait a few days before I can really explore the castle. I can't take the chance of accidentally running into your brothers in the hall. But it'll be worth it to see the looks on their faces on my birthday, especially Fred and George." They continued their meal with Charlie telling him about the different Houses and regaling him with stories of Fred and George's most infamous pranks. After dinner Charlie bid Harry goodnight, promising to owl him over the month between the end of term and Harry's birthday. Harry called Dobby and asked him to ask Dumbledore for a suggestion on something to read. Dobby returned a few minutes later with a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Harry thanked the elf, setting off another minor bout of blubbering from the elf. Harry sighed and curled up in a comfortable armchair by the fire to read. He completely absorbed the book before looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearly midnight. He was a bit surprised, though quite pleased, that he was able to read as well as he did, seeing as he only had a few years of Muggle primary schooling, and none for the last two. He called Dobby to return the book as he stretched and yawned. Dobby told Harry that there were clean pajamas on his bed. Harry went to his bedroom and changed again luxuriating in having clothes that fit. He crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep, smiling.

'_I'm home.'_

A/N: Just to answer some questions a reviewer asked me:

Harry hasn't forgotten his pellet rifle and will retrieve it at a later time.

Yes, Hogwarts is alive, but that will come later.

Haven't decided on Sirius yet, but as you can see, Dobby is here and free already. I took a few liberties, but I have plans for the little guy. More will be revealed next chapter.


	3. A Day or 2 in the Life

Disclaimer: You know the drill, on with the story.

**Chapter 3: A Day (or two) in the Life**

Albus Dumbledore felt the blood wards he had put in place at Privet Drive shudder and snap. He had been feeling them weaken for some time, but they hadn't fallen. He realized they had been weakening since Harry had run away from his relatives. He quickly Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron before Apparating to Privet Drive. He strode up to the door, unlocking it with a flick of his wand and walking in. Vernon spotted him from the top of the stairs, but found himself petrified before he could say anything. He heard a clatter from the kitchen, followed by Petunia's voice yelling, "Don't forget to brush your teeth, Dudley!" He stormed into the Dursleys' kitchen, slamming the door open as he did so. Petunia whirled around attempting to scream but Dumbledore had already silenced her. Another wave of his wand and she was magically tied to a chair. He waved his wand again, casting a one-way Silencing charm on the kitchen, so he could hear if Dudley approached but not be heard himself. He glared at her, his blue eyes glinting with anger.

"Petunia Evans Dursley, you are in serious trouble. Nod if you remember who I am." Petunia nodded. "Good. Now, your nephew Harry ran away from here two years ago, yes?" Petunia nodded again. "In that time, did you or your husband report this fact to the authorities?" Petunia started to try and say something but stopped once she realized no sound was coming out of her mouth, and just shook her head. "I see. For your information, he is alive and safe. He turned up this morning in Hogsmeade, bravely protecting an older Hogwarts student. You and your husband have been removed as Harry's legal guardians. Do you remember the note I left with Harry? That I had placed a number of wards around this house, not just for his protection but for yours as well? Well, for your information those wards have now fallen. There are only two things that could cause them to fall, outside if a deliberate attack. Either Harry comes of age, which obviously is not the case, or he actively thinks of somewhere other than here as home. Clearly, he no longer calls this house home. From this day forward, you will receive no further protection from those enemies that the wards protected you from, so it is almost a certainty that when Lord Voldemort returns, you will likely be targeted and used as bait to try and lure Harry into a trap. You and your husband shall be released from your bonds once I depart, and I will likely never call on you again. Good night." Dumbledore twisted on the spot and vanished with a barely audible *pop*.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he could ever remember, though he did experience a brief moment of panic before remembering the events of the previous day. He yawned and stretched, mewling contentedly as he felt several vertebrae pop, before hopping out of bed. He noticed a trunk sitting at the foot of his bed that he didn't recall seeing there the night before. Sitting curled on top of the trunk was Shadow along with an envelope with his name on it. He tore the envelope open and sat on the trunk. He read the note inside slowly, idly stroking Shadow as he did so.

_Harry,_

_In this trunk are all of your required school books and supplies, except a wand. By law children are not permitted a wand until their eleventh birthday. I have also taken the liberty of acquiring some Muggle clothing for you, as well as your school uniform. They are in the wardrobe beside the bathroom door. Mr. Weasley has informed me of your planned prank on his family, and also invited myself and Professor McGonagall to attend, though he will be informing his family of such. We both think it will be entertaining, and we will be escorting you to Diagon Alley on your birthday. He also explained the need for you to confine yourself to your quarters until the end of term later this week, as he does have 3 other siblings currently attending Hogwarts. Also, Dobby was dismissed by his previous owner and came to Hogwarts seeking employment, however when he learned 'Harry Potter sir'_ _was going to be a ward of Hogwarts, he insisted that he be your personal elf. He will be invaluable during your days of confinement. If you need anything, simply call for him. I will be by to check on you after supper this evening._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry set the note on the bedside table. "Dobby?"

The little elf appeared with a soft *pop*. "Mister Harry Potter, sir? Yous called for Dobby?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore left me a note that said you wanted to be my personal house-elf? I was wondering what that meant, not to mention why?"

"Dobby was given clothes by bad Master. Dobby was unable to stop young Master from hurting himself while doing mischief. Headmaster Dumbles gave Dobby a job here at Hogwarts, but I hears from other house-elves that the Chosen One is being made a ward of Hogwarts, Dobby was hoping Harry Potter would be willing to bond with Dobby. Dobby is liking being free, Dobby's old Master was a bad man, but Dobby knows Harry Potter is not. I is wanting to bond with a Master again, but is wanting a good Master."

Harry pondered the elf's words. He supposed that giving an elf clothes was how an elf was sacked, but frowned at the dirty towel Dobby was wearing. He didn't want to enslave the little elf, but Dobby said he wanted to bond. He wondered what kind of Master Dobby had had, what they had done to him. Then he noticed the many scars on the elf's hands and arms and remembered how he was treated by his relatives. He vowed that the elf would not be his servant but his friend. "Dobby, I'll allow you to bond with me on one condition, that I'm your friend first and your master second. I want you to keep yourself clean and neatly attired, that towel is disgusting."

"Harry Potter, sir is wanting Dobby as his friend? Dobby will accept being Harry Potter's friend if that is what Harry Potter wants." Dobby took Harry's hand and a bright golden glow surrounded Dobby, momentarily blinding Harry. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and gaped at Dobby. The elf's appearance had changed dramatically. He now stood as high as Harry's chest instead of barely to his waist and his ears while still clearly pointed and elf-like were no longer long and floppy. His large, protuberant eyes no longer bulged from his face, instead they were almond shaped and proportional to the size of his face. Dobby snapped his fingers and the dirty tea towel was replaced with a set of fatigues like Harry's, festooned with pockets with the Hogwarts crest over the right breast pocket and 'Dobby' embroidered over the left. "What do you think of Dobby's uniform, Harry?"

Harry gaped at Dobby for a moment before smiling. "The uniform's brilliant, but what happened to you? I mean, you don't look like you did a moment ago, but I think your new look suits you better."

"When you agreed to bond with me, but insisted that I be your friend first, you broke an ancient curse carried by our race, the origins of which have been lost for millennia. Our bond actually makes us effectively brothers, Harry."

Harry goggled at the diminutive elf for a moment. He'd always wanted a brother instead of his fat whale of a cousin. Harry didn't care that Dobby wasn't human, he had a brother! He swept Dobby up in a hug and spun around laughing joyfully. He set Dobby down and said, "Pleased to meet you, Dobby Potter."

Dobby held on to Harry, bringing his giggling under control. "Thank you Harry. We should tell the Headmaster about what has happened."

Harry frowned slightly. "But I can't leave my room for the next few days until the students leave for the summer. I can't take a chance of running into Charlie's brothers." At Dobby's look of confusion he continued, "We're going to prank his family on my birthday, which is the day before Charlie leaves for Romania. They're going to think that they're just having a going away party for him and he's going to show up with me in tow."

"I understand, Harry. I can inform the Headmaster and have him come here," replied Dobby before popping away. Harry began investigating the wardrobe, looking for something to wear. He found his fatigues, cleaned and hanging neatly next to a good selection of shirts and slacks. There were a number of robes, most of which appeared to be for everyday wear and a few that were clearly meant for more formal occasions. In drawers in the bottom he found several dozen t-shirts in various colors as well as several pairs of jeans. Another drawer contained a selection of socks and underwear. Tucked under the bottom of the wardrobe were the dragonhide boots Dumbledore had given him, a pair of black dress shoes and two pair of trainers. He grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, underwear and the dragonhide boots before heading into the bathroom. He stripped out of his pajamas and hopped into the shower, luxuriating in the warm water. He finished washing and hopped out, drying off and quickly dressing. He tied his long red hair back with the leather thong he had left by the sink the night before. He had just walked back into the main room when a full English breakfast appeared on the table, with Dobby popping in a moment later. He frowned at Dobby when he noticed that there was only one place setting on the table. Dobby snapped his fingers and a second place setting appeared, along with another chair with a booster seat for Dobby. As soon as Harry sat down, Shadow scampered out from under the bed and scurried up his leg and curled up in Harry's lap. Dobby giggled at the antics of Harry's familiar.

"Dobby, what do foxes eat? Shadow's just a baby and I don't know if he's old enough to hunt on his own, not that I'd be able to let him out for a few days anyway," said Harry.

Dobby waved his hand over the kit, wiggling his fingers as he did so. The kit glowed softly for a moment and Dobby sighed. "He is not just a fox. He is a fox/Kneazle cross. A Kneazle is a highly intelligent magical animal similar to a cat. He is old enough that his mother has probably started to teach him to hunt, though he's likely inexperienced. Being bonded as your familiar will help, as he understands that you can't let him roam free yet. For now give him some fruit and I will get some mice later for him to practice his hunting skills on. In a few days when you are free to roam the castle, he will be able to hunt mice or other prey of his choosing in the castle or on the grounds."

Harry grabbed a couple of strawberries from a bowl on the table and held them in the palm of his hand in front of Shadow. The kit swiped the berries out of Harry's hand and onto his lap before stuffing them in his mouth. Shadow looked up at Harry, licking its chops before giving a yip as if to say, 'More please.' Harry grabbed a few more and just set them on his lap before starting to load up a plate with food for his own breakfast. "Would it be ok if I gave him some sausage?" Harry asked as he began filling a small bowl with pieces of fruit.

"He may or may not eat it, but it will not hurt him to give him some for now. Once he starts hunting on his own do not make a habit of it too often, he'll get his meat on his own, though he'll likely enjoy some fruit every now and then."

Harry broke up a couple of sausage links and added it to the bowl of fruit before setting it on the floor. Shadow jumped down and began eating. Harry and Dobby turned their attention to their own breakfasts. Shadow finished first and curled up at Harry's feet while Harry and Dobby finished. Dobby banished the dirty dishes and leftovers to the kitchens with a snap of his fingers.

"Did you tell the Headmaster about what happened?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He was most intrigued and would like to come speak with us after dinner this evening."

"Ok." Harry sat on the edge of his bed. "So what was your old family like?"

Dobby gave a shudder before sitting on the bed next to Harry. "Master Lucius was a cold, cruel man who treated all house-elves like vermin. He is tainted with the Dark Magic of his evil master who killed your parents and tried and failed to kill you. Miss Narcissa acts like she is cold and heartless, but that is just an act to protect herself from her husband. She dotes on young Draco, who is a bit spoilt but he has a good heart. At least he did before I was given clothes. Draco was quite upset with his father, but Lucius used the Cruciatus curse on him. Draco was always nice to me and the other elves, I miss him sometimes. He will be coming to Hogwarts this fall and I hope that Lucius was not able to stamp out the goodness in him. Would you allow me to visit him when he comes to school?"

Harry looked at Dobby and saw the hope in his eyes. "Of course you can visit him. I'll be starting here this fall too, so maybe he and I can be friends. I never had any friends when I was with my aunt and uncle, Dudley beat up anyone who tried. But now I have you as my brother and Charlie as my first friend ever, even if he is a lot older than me. He said he has lots of brothers; one of them is even my age. Charlie and me are going to surprise them on my birthday." Harry and Dobby talked about their respective families for the rest of the morning. After lunch Dobby popped away to find some mice for Shadow while Harry settled on his bed to finish reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. After he finished, he opened the trunk to look at his new school books and supplies. He found another note from Dumbledore and a list on top of the pile of books. The list was merely a list of all the books and supplies in the trunk. Dumbledore's note told him that there were three books in addition to his textbooks that he should read before attempting to read any of his school books. They were intended for Muggleborns, but were strongly suggested reading since Harry was not raised as a wizard. He grabbed the books and settled in on his bed for more reading. He noticed that one of the books was like the reading primers he had used in school only with words from the magical world. He decided to start with that one since he knew he was probably behind in his reading skills, though he thought he was pretty good with math. He spent the remainder of the afternoon studying the reading primer and petting Shadow when he leapt up onto the bed and curled up nest to Harry. He was just about to start on one of the other books when Dobby popped in with dinner. After dinner, Harry had Dobby quiz him on the book until Dumbledore arrived.

"Good evening, Harry, Dobby. I see you discovered the books I included with your new textbooks. I figured that since you were not raised as a wizard that it would be best to approach your education the way we would a Muggleborn student. I will also tutor you in reading, writing and math, to make up for the two years of schooling you have missed as a result of living in the woods." Dumbledore flicked his wand and conjured a trio of soft armchairs, waiting for Harry and Dobby to sit down before seating himself. "I was quite surprised by Dobby's appearance when he came to my office this morning to inform me that you had agreed to bond with him but insisted that it be one of family and friendship instead of one of servitude. He told me of the ancient curse that you broke in doing so. I like most wizards never knew of the curse and assumed that the relationship between wizardkind and house-elves as always been as it was when Dobby was bonded to the Malfoy family."

"Even house-elves are unaware of the curse," said Dobby. "Even I was unaware of the curse until it was broken."

"I believe the two of you have been blessed with a wonderful and likely unique experience."

"But what about other elves? Are they all mistreated the way Dobby was?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, Harry. Some do treat their elves rather poorly, but on the whole most elves are not mistreated, suffering no worse than a few harsh words spoken in a fit of temper. Hogwarts herself has the largest staff of house-elves of any dwelling in Britain. They are bound to the castle herself, not to me or any of the staff," said Dumbledore. "Dobby can attest to how well elves are treated at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Dobby. "Professor Dumbledore is quite right, Harry. House-elves must be bonded with a Wizarding family or institution to survive. I was a… aberration in that I was unaffected by the lack of a bond when I was given clothes."

"I can see how an elf can be bonded to a person, but how can one be bonded to an institution like Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before replying. "Hogwarts is a special case. When a house-elf is bonded to a Wizarding institution such as St. Mungo's or the Ministry of Magic, they are effectively bonded to the entire staff, though their loyalty is to the institution rather than to any one individual. Hogwarts Castle is actually somewhat sentient. It was given a spark of sentience by the Founders that has grown over the last thousand years and continues to grow even today, both from the inherent magic of this valley and from the… residue I guess you could say, of the magic of the teachers and students."

"So you're saying the castle is alive?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded. "Wicked. So can it talk to people?"

"Oh yes, though it is rather selective in who it speaks to and how. As Headmaster, I frequently speak to Hogwarts as I also control the wards that protect the school and keep us hidden from Muggle eyes. The castle will also sometimes decide to speak to other staff or even students, most often in times of great need. Now, the Hogwarts Express will be taking the students home for the summer tomorrow morning and I am sure you are eager to explore the castle and grounds, so once the students leave, Dobby can show you around. Also I would like you both to join the staff and me in the Great Hall for dinner. After tomorrow, you will spend a few hours each day with either me or another teacher to evaluate your reading, writing and math skills and bring you up to speed if necessary. Many of the staff leave the castle for the summer; however I would encourage you to spend some of your free time with those of us that remain. Several of us taught your parents when they were students here…"

"And Professor Snape grew up with my Mum. If he's willing, I think I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and chuckled. He knew that Severus was eager to spend time with Harry, even if the lad did bear more than a passing resemblance to James Potter. He could see that Harry was much closer to Lily in temperament and wondered which of his parents he took after in other ways. _'Will he have James' knack for Transfiguration or Lily's almost instinctive touch at Charms or Potions.'_ He knew that if Harry showed any talent at Potions, Severus could easily be convinced to mentor him. He certainly would be able to provide Harry with plenty of stories about Lily, though he would likely be rather biased when it came to talking about James. He would have to speak to Severus about that.

"Professor? I hid my pellet rifle in a tree stump just outside the village. I know I don't need to hunt anymore, but I don't want my aim to get rusty," said Harry.

"I'm sure Dobby can take you to retrieve it tomorrow and I'm sure that I don't need to remind you to be careful not to hurt anyone with it. You also may wish to speak to Hagrid and have him accompany you on excursions into the forest, as there are many dangerous creatures in there that would not be affected by your Muggle weapon. For now, I suggest that you continue studying the introductory books I provided you or try reading your textbooks if you wish."

Harry bid the Headmaster goodnight and settled on his bed and continued reading the books the Headmaster had given him. He found the idea that magic even existed fascinating, and the idea that he could do magic further excited him. Magic was probably behind a lot of the odd things that had happened to him. He giggled as he remembered his teacher's hair turning blue after accusing him of cheating when he got the top score on a test. Magic also must have regrown his hair after his Aunt Petunia had nearly shaved it off. He grimaced as he remembered the thrashing Uncle Vernon gave him after he ended up on the school roof. He had been running from Dudley and his gang of hooligans when they cornered him by the trash bins. He had tried to jump over them and somehow vanished, reappearing on the roof where he was caught by the janitor before he could make his way to the fire escape. Eventually his eyes grew heavy and he nodded off with _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ lying open on his chest. Dobby popped in quietly and gently laid the book aside on the nightstand. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby had Harry changed into pajamas and tucked securely under the covers. Harry never woke, just rolled over and snuggled deeper under the blanket.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of fried eggs and fresh cooked bacon. He climbed out of bed and enjoyed a lazy breakfast with Dobby before taking a shower and getting dressed. He remembered that Dobby was going to take him to retrieve his pellet rifle, so he dressed in his camouflage fatigues. He was looking forward to getting out and exploring the castle and the grounds. He was a bit nervous though about meeting the other teachers. He had already met Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, who had delivered him when he was born. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9 o'clock. Dumbledore said the train left at 11 o'clock to take the students home, so Harry figured that they were getting ready to leave right about now. _'I'm going to miss seeing Charlie,'_ he thought to himself. He wondered if there was a way to contact him and decided to ask Dobby later. He rummaged through his trunk and decided to look at his Potions textbook for a while. He began reading and grew engrossed in the book for several hours until he heard a knock on the door. He was about to hop off his bed to answer the door when Dobby popped in.

"I will get the door, Harry," said the elf as Harry got up anyway.

Dobby opened the door to reveal Madame Pomfrey carrying a black bag. "Good morning, Harry," she said. "The Headmaster asked me to take care of getting you up to date on your immunizations, as well as ask you to join the rest of the staff that is staying over the summer for lunch in the Great Hall." She had Harry sit on the edge of his bed while she waved her wand over him, murmuring several incantations. She put her wand away with a satisfied look and pulled several vials from her bag. "Well, Harry, as I expected you are well overdue for most of your Wizarding vaccinations though you are only behind on a couple of Muggle ones. They are the ones you were due for right around the time you left your relatives. Now, for the Wizarding vaccinations you just need to take a few potions while I spell the disease into your bloodstream, but I will have to give you good old-fashioned shots for the Muggle vaccines." She passed him the vials one at a time, waving her wand and murmuring an incantation with each one. Dobby handed Harry a glass of pumpkin juice after he finished taking the potions. He gulped it down quickly, swishing the last mouthful around before swallowing.

"Ugh, those things tasted foul," he said.

"I know," said Pomfrey sympathetically. "Most potions taste rather bad, as any things that could be used to flavor them are ingredients themselves and would react with one or more of the other components. At least you can wash away the taste of some of them afterwards." She pulled several syringes, some cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alcohol from her bag. "Now, just a pair of shots and we'll be done. Don't worry," she added, seeing a look of apprehension on Harry's face. "This isn't just rubbing alcohol," she said, holding up the bottle. "It also has a mild numbing potion in it. You won't feel a thing." She uncapped the bottle and moistened one of the cotton balls. She had Harry take his shirt partly off, swabbed his upper arm and stuck him with one of the needles before he realized what was happening. When he noticed that she had given him one of the shots and he hadn't felt it, he grinned and just held out his arm again. Madame Pomfrey smiled and repeated the procedure two more times. "All done," she said as she repacked her bag. "Now, what's your favorite dessert?"

Harry thought for a moment. The Dursleys had never allowed him any sweets, though they lavished his whale of a cousin with them. And they were a luxury he was never able to acquire while living in the woods. He did like to eat as much fruit as he could, though. "Fresh fruit, and plenty of it," he said.

Madame Pomfrey was only mildly surprised by Harry's response. After all, the boy had been living in the woods for the past two years and she figured that sweets were likely difficult to come by. She smiled at Harry and said, "That won't be a problem, Harry, though I must say that most boys your age would want cake or cookies or candy of some kind. But then again, most boys your age haven't spent two years 'roughing it' like you have. Come on, let's go join the others and have some lunch. I'm sure there will be some sweets for you to try."

"I was never allowed to have sweet at the Dursleys'. Aunt Petunia always said that stuff would rot my brain. Guess that's why Dudley's such a dope. I wasn't allowed while he stuffed his gob with anything and everything."

Madame Pomfrey took Harry's hand and began leading him to the door. "Well then now's your chance to try some. And after the diet you're used to, I doubt you'll be too tempted to overindulge." She looked over her shoulder. "You too, Dobby. You may be a house-elf, but you're also Harry's family." Dobby just smiled and followed Harry and Poppy out the door.

A/N: Another chapter down. Next chapter will be lunch with the staff, Harry retrieves his rifle and goes into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.


	4. Lunchtime and Arresting Developments

A/N: Yeah, I know this took a while to get out, but such is life. I don't get paid for this, so this must take a backseat to work that does. Anyway, you know the drill, I don't own it, blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 4: Lunchtime and Arresting Developments**

Harry and Dobby followed Madam Pomfrey down to the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help looking around excitedly, especially after he saw a person in one of the portraits not just move, but give a gasp of surprise when it saw Harry and run into a neighboring portrait and whisper in the ear of the person there. He looked around and saw that *all* the pictures he could see were moving. He asked Madame Pomfrey about them, wondering if all the pictures in the castle moved. She replied that they did, and that the people in them were terrible gossips. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the castle knows you're here by dinnertime," she said. She saw a brief look of worry cross the boy's face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Charlie and I wanted to keep my presence a secret from his brothers. There were portraits in the Headmaster's office. If they gossip that much, his brothers may have already found out," he replied, worriedly.

"Not to worry Harry," she assured him. "The portraits in the Headmaster's office are the exception when it comes to gossip. They are all former Headmasters and Headmistresses and are there to advise the sitting Head. They listen to the gossip floating around, but they will not tell anyone except the Headmaster. You were not noticed by any of the more public portraits when you were first brought here, and there are currently none in your quarters, so your secret is safe."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they continued on their way. They entered the Great Hall and Harry gazed in awe at the ceiling. Or rather where the ceiling should have been, as all he saw were the walls disappearing into the sky. It didn't feel like they had walked outside, though. He looked up at Madame Pomfrey, confusion in his eyes.

Poppy suppressed a giggle at the look of confusion on Harry's face and took pity on the boy. "The ceiling in the Great Hall is charmed to look like the sky outside, so what you see in here is exactly what the weather is like outside."

"I know, I read about it in _'Hogwarts: A History'_. But reading about it and seeing it are two different things." He looked around and saw that there was only one small round table at the far end of the hall, with eight people already seated and three empty chairs between Dumbledore and a woman in patched grey robes with an equally patched hat atop grey, fly-away hair.

"Ah, good, you're here," said Dumbledore, waving them to the empty chairs. "Have a seat Harry, and I'll introduce everyone while we tuck in." Harry took the chair next to Dumbledore while Dobby sat next to him. After they began eating, Dumbledore began the introductions. "You have already met Professor Snape," he began, indicating the dour Potions Master seated to his left, "as well as our resident Charms and Transfiguration teachers, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall." Snape merely glanced at Harry and nodded in acknowledgement while Flitwick and McGonagall smiled and waved. "They are the Heads of three of the four Houses of Hogwarts…"

Harry was practically bouncing in his seat as he interrupted. "Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff," he said brightly. "Named for the four Founders of the school." He did not realize that he had matched the Houses to their Heads, including the as yet unnamed Hufflepuff Head.

"Quite right, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I see you read _'Hogwarts: A History'_ already. Yes, Severus is the Head of Slytherin, Filius is Head of Ravenclaw House, while Minerva is Head of Gryffindor, as well as Deputy Headmistress. Professor Pomona Sprout…" He pointed to the witch next to Dobby, "is the Head of Hufflepuff House. Between her and Minerva is Professor Vector, our Arithmancy instructor, and next to Severus is Professor Babbling, who teaches Ancient Runes. You won't be able to take their classes until your third year though you are not required to take them and they are not easy subjects."

"Now Albus," said Professor Vector, "don't discourage the poor boy. Our subjects may take a bit of hard work and study, but at least they have practical applications, unlike some."

"Yes, well anyway… Finally we have our Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid." He indicated a very large man who took up nearly a quarter of the table between Babbling and Flitwick.

"'Ello Harry," he said. "Last time I saw yeh, I could hold yeh in one of me hands. Was just after yer parents were killed it was. I pulled yeh out of the wreckage and brought yeh to the Headmaster. If I'da known what yer relatives were like…," he trailed off sadly.

"You didn't know, Hagrid, it's not your fault. They chose to be the way they were, not you." Harry took a bite of his sandwich. Swallowing, he continued. "I'm well shot of them now anyway. I lived a better life in the woods than I did at the Dursleys', and I already have an even better life here, if for no other reason than the food!" he said, waving at all the food on the table. "I got pretty good at hunting and fishing, sometimes I'd find some nuts or berries, but much variety certainly wasn't on the menu!"

"What abou' during the winter? Musta been hard gettin' enough ter eat," said Hagrid.

Harry looked down at his plate and blushed. "I, erm, kinda raided the Dursleys' pantry before I left. And I knew where Dudley hid the money he'd bullied from other kids so I… stole it," he mumbled. His admission had stunned everyone into silence, though he heard Dobby softly crying. He looked up, expecting to see stern, disapproving looks on the adults' faces. He saw those looks, but they were not as stern or disapproving as he had feared.

"Have you ever stolen anything else?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked McGonagall straight in the eye before replying. "Just the pellet rifle, the ammo andCO2 cartridges, some fishing gear, a rucksack and some survival books, all of which was stuff Dudley had begged his parents for and lost interest in as soon as he got it," he said. "I've never stolen anything from anybody else. In what spare time I had, which was usually a few hours by my campfire before bed, I would carve small figurines out of pieces of wood. I also would gather herbs and take them and the figurines I'd carved and go into some of the smaller villages and trade them for certain things I couldn't get otherwise. One old lady was so thankful for some of the herbs I'd found for her that she insisted that I spend the night. She fed me both dinner and breakfast the next morning, and she gave me some vegetables she'd canned and a box of some kind of homemade jerky. It looked kinda green, but she told me that it was supposed to look that way."

McGonagall looked back at Harry and saw the utter sincerity in his eyes. Here was a boy who was sorely mistreated by those who were supposed to take care of him, yet still possessed a pure heart. Sure he had technically committed a minor crime, but it was not for selfish personal gain. Harry had done what he did to survive, and survive he did. "Then I don't think we can hold it against you, Harry," she said with a smile. "The money was ill-gotten to begin with and your cousin sounds like a spoilt little bully."

"Not so little from what Harry tells me," said Pomfrey. "Though I agree that he is spoilt, and he certainly sounds like a bully."

"And the Dursleys' were quite well off financially before you were left with them, and they also received a generous monthly stipend afterwards, so I doubt that replacing the food you took would have caused them much, if any, financial burden," added Dumbledore.

"They were paid to take care of me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "They always complained about how much food I ate, even though once I turned 5 I had to cook all the meals and all I got was the little bits that were left on their plates. They either banked the money they were paid, or more likely spent it on things for Dudley that he either broke or got tired of after only a couple of days."

"They made you cook when you were only 5?" exclaimed McGonagall. "How did they expect you to reach the stove?"

"I don't think they expected me to, but I stood or kneeled on a chair. The first time I had to cook breakfast Uncle Vernon mashed my hand on the griddle because he said his eggs were runny." Everyone looked at him, horrified that anyone could treat a child in such a fashion."

"Well Harry, I am happy to tell you that your relatives will literally be 'paying' for their crimes," said Dumbledore. Harry gave him a confused look. "You see Harry, they never informed anyone that you had run away, and so, they continued to receive payments for caring for you even though you weren't there."

"But that's fraud!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes it is, Harry. I may not be a Seer but I foresee hard financial times for your aunt and uncle," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. Several others did as well at his oblique reference to one of their colleagues. "The goblins do not take kindly to fraud, and will be working to recover the money they were paid, not only for the past two years that you were not there, but also for the time that you were there, as you did not receive any actual care from them."

"Goblins are real?"

"Quite real, Harry. They run Gringotts, the Wizard bank. They can be quite ruthless when they feel that they have been cheated."

Poppy suddenly remembered something Harry had said about the jerky being green. "Harry, did you say the jerky was green?" Harry nodded, as his mouth was full of food. "And the person who gave it to you said it was supposed to look that way?" Harry nodded again. "Did it make you sick at all?"

Harry swallowed and replied, "Nope. It actually tasted quite good. That was only two weeks ago, so I still have a fair bit left. Would anyone like to try some after lunch?" he asked, looking around.

"I have a suspicion about what kind of jerky it is." Poppy turned to Dobby. "Dobby, if Harry tells you where it is, could you pop up to his quarters and bring it here?" Dobby agreed, and after Harry told him where it was he popped out of the Great Hall. "I just want to verify my suspicion." Dobby popped back in and handed the box to Harry. Harry opened the box and held a piece out to Poppy, who took one look at it and replied, "The woman who gave you this was either a witch or perhaps a Squib. That jerky is made from dragon meat. It is very healthy. It is also very expensive, so either she really needed those herbs for potions ingredients or else they were just plain valuable, possibly even rare."

"Really? I didn't even know what it was; it just looked cool and had an interesting smell. I was showing her some of my carvings when she saw the bundle. She squealed like a little girl and insisted that I stay the night."

"Would you recognize it if you saw it again?" asked Snape.

"Definitely."

"Come to my lab down in the dungeons later. I stock a variety of potions ingredients, including some rare and valuable ones. If what you found is something in my stores, we could then identify it. If not, we may be able to narrow it down," said Snape.

"I kept a careful journal of my travels. If I can find the village on a map I could find the place where I found those herbs."

"If it's not something in my stores, I may take you up on that," Snape replied.

After lunch, Dobby popped Harry down to Hogsmeade, to the far side of the village where Harry had first entered. They walked down the road for a while before Harry veered of the road into the woods. It didn't take him long to find the hollow tree he had stashed the rifle and retrieve it. He gave it a once over and determined that it was no worse for having sat there for nearly two days. He spotted a squirrel and tracked it with the rifle's sights for a moment. Satisfied for the moment, he slung it across his back before Dobby popped them back to the castle. He stashed the rifle in his rooms before deciding to explore the castle.

"I want to find Professor Snape's lab and see if we can identify that herb I found."

"I can take you there, Harry," replied Dobby.

"I know, but I need to know how to find my way around anyway. You can't be popping me to all my classes. I would appreciate some company though," he said with a grin.

"Why don't I just give you a tour and show you where your classes will be?" asked Dobby. Harry thought that was a great idea and immediately agreed. "Now, do you remember how to get from here to the Great Hall?" Harry nodded. "Then why don't you lead us there and I'll start your tour." Harry easily remembered the route they took and quickly traveled the short distance between his quarters and the Great Hall. Dobby began by first showing Harry what the Great Hall looked like during the school year, with the four long House tables running the length of the Hall and the staff table at the far end, away from the main doors. They then spent the next couple of hours wandering the castle as Dobby showed Harry where his classes would be. He drank in the breathtaking view from the top of the Astronomy Tower, his gaze spotting the cave in the mountains that he had been heading for before stepping through the looking glass into this amazing world. Dobby also showed him the entrances to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers, though they did not enter. They did have an unpleasant encounter with the school caretaker, Mr. Filch. He didn't believe Harry or Dobby when they told him that Harry was a Ward of the school. Fortunately they were just outside of Professor Flitwick's office. He heard Filch threatening to take Harry to the dungeons and hang him by his thumbs and came out of his office just as Filch grabbed Harry's collar. The diminutive Charms Professor hit Filch's hand with a Stinging Hex, forcing him to release Harry.

"Argus! Leave the boy alone! Are you alright, Harry?" he asked as Filch skulked off.

Harry straightened his clothes before replying, "I'm ok, Professor. Who was that anyway?"

"That was Mr. Filch, the school caretaker and a right sourpuss. He likes to moan about not being allowed to use some of the older, more… extreme forms of punishment, even though they haven't been used since before Dumbledore was born. He won't bother you anymore unless you are actually misbehaving."

Harry and Dobby thanked him and continued on their way. After showing Harry all the classrooms on the upper floors of the castle they returned to the Entrance Hall. Dobby pointed to two corridors that led decidedly downwards. "The first passage leads to the Hufflepuff dorms and the kitchens while the other leads to the dungeons. It holds the Potions labs, Professor Snape's office and personal quarters, as well as the Slytherin dorms. Would you rather visit Professor Snape or take a look around the grounds?"

"Visit Professor Snape," replied Harry. "He wanted to see if I could identify that herb I had found." He thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "I just remembered I have a bit left in my pack. Wait here, I'll be right back," he said and ran off up to his room. He rummaged through his pack and pulled out a handful of the herb. He stuffed it in a pocket and ran back down to the Entrance Hall. Dobby led him to Snape's office and Harry knocked on the door. After a moment they heard Snape's voice say, "Enter," and the door swung open. They walk in to see the Potions Master standing in a doorway on the far side of the office.

"Hello, Harry, Dobby," he said. "What brings you down here?"

"Hi Professor. I remembered that I still had some of the herb we were talking about at lunch." He pulled the herb out of his pocket and held it out to Snape. Snape took it and waved them to chairs in front of his desk before sitting behind it. He drew his wand and waved it over the bundle of herbs, murmuring under his breath. When he finished, he pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer and tapped it with his wand. Words began appearing on the parchment, spreading from where the tip of his wand had touched it. When it finished, he picked up the parchment and read it. After reading, he set it down on his desk and began chuckling. Harry asked him what it was.

"It is called _Cannabis Sativa_, more commonly known as marijuana, or to use the Muggle slang, weed. Muggles, and even some wizards, use it as a recreational drug, usually smoking it in much the same fashion as tobacco. Some people also add it to certain foods, most often some sort of sweet such as brownies or biscuits. It was quite popular both here and in America during the 1960's, even though it is illegal in the Muggle world. The Wizarding world does not treat it in the same way, the main objection being that since it is so popular with the Muggles some people view it with the same disdain that they view Muggles themselves. I will admit to having smoked it myself as a teenager and have found it to be quite efficacious in mild pain relieving and stomach calming potions. In fact, I was just about to begin brewing a few of them to replenish the Hospital Wing's stores. Would you like to assist me?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment before replying. "But I don't know how to brew potions. I read the starter books the Headmaster gave me and I started reading my Potions textbook this morning, but I didn't get very far before Madame Pomfrey showed up to give me some shots."

"That's ok, Harry. You said you had to cook for your relatives?" Harry nodded. "Well then I imagine you either already know or will easily pick up on how to properly prepare ingredients."

"I sort of understand. I don't quite get the difference between sliced, minced, diced, chopped and all that sort of thing, but I do know how to cut things evenly."

"Then you already know the most important thing about ingredient preparation and I will teach you the difference between all those other things."

"Ok then."

"I will find a proper storage cabinet for your firearm, Harry," said Dobby. "You listen to Professor Snape, no goofing around. Making potions can be dangerous if you aren't paying attention."

"Not to worry, Dobby," said Snape. "I believe Harry will take this sufficiently seriously, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of him if he does not." He gave Harry a serious look. Harry looked back defiantly.

"I had to learn to cook by trial and error, with either a smack with a ruler on my bum or a frying pan to the head whenever I made a mistake. Usually it depended on how big a mistake I made, though sometimes Aunt Petunia would use whatever was closest."

Snape merely nodded and stood, gesturing to the door to his private lab. Dobby told Harry he would see him at dinner and popped out. Harry followed Snape into the lab and gaped at the many shelves filled with jars of varying shapes and sizes, containing what he assumed were various potion ingredients. Some were filled with flowers or leaves of some kind while others had various animal parts floating in alcohol. Snape led him over to a table with several cauldrons sitting over low fires. He conjured a stool for Harry and motioned for him to sit before laying out several different ingredients in front of him, along with a silver knife and a mortar and pestle. Harry sat and listened as Snape began teaching him.

XxXxXxX

While Harry was having an enjoyable lunch with the Hogwarts staff, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were having a much less enjoyable encounter. They were about to sit down to lunch when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Grumbling about inconsiderate salesmen, Vernon stomped to the door. He yanked it open to reveal a short, wizened old man in a business suit that looked to be straight out of the nineteenth century and a younger man in a neat Armani suit. He sneered at the older man's rumpled appearance, though he gave the man in the Armani suit a barely respectful nod. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want any," he barked and went to close the door. He was stopped short by the younger man's surprisingly gravelly voice.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley? I am Peter Tyson with Inland Revenue and this is Mr. Harfang of Gringotts Bank, Ltd. We are here concerning your nephew, one Harry James Potter, who was given into your care on 1 November, 1981."

"The brat's not here. Little freak ran away last week. Cleaned out our pantry before he left, too. Good riddance I say. Ate us out of house and home, he did."

Harfang and Tyson pushed their way inside past a spluttering Vernon Dursley. "Well, Mr. Dursley, that presents us with a bit of a problem. You see, Mr. Potter was found in Scotland 2 days ago with a most interesting story."

"Whatever that little freak told you is a pack of lies," snapped Petunia, who had followed her husband when she heard the name of her hated sister's child. "We never wanted him here in the first place."

"Ah, Petunia Evans," said Harfang. "Albus Dumbledore sends his regards." He snapped his fingers, dropping his disguise and revealing himself as a goblin. Peter Tyson was a Squib who did in fact work for Inland Revenue and did not react to Harfang's appearance. Vernon gave a shout as Petunia paled. She remembered Lily telling their parents about Gringotts and seeing the ugly creatures when they went to that freak bank with their parents. She clung to Vernon, afraid that they knew the truth. Her face fell as Harfang's next words confirmed her fear. "You see, we are aware that Mr. Potter has not been in your dubious 'care' for over 2 years and that you never informed the Muggle authorities that your nephew had disappeared, yet you have continued to receive a rather generous stipend from his family trust during that time."

"Income that you never declared on your income taxes," added Tyson.

"Also, it is apparent that there was little to no care provided while he did reside here." He sneered at the cowering Dursleys. "Gringotts does not tolerate either theft or fraud. As there was no care provided, the law allows us to demand repayment of not only the money you received after Mr. Potter ran away, but also the entire sum received from the time he was placed in your care. At the present, that is £1,450,000."

"Repayment will spare you the attention of Inland Revenue," said Tyson, "however the Crown is not happy with how the only heir of an Ancient and Noble Wizarding house and Peer of the Realm was treated by those charged with his well-being."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" asked Petunia, pointing a bony finger at Tyson. "One of those… those… FREAKS!" she ended with a screech. That was all Vernon needed to hear. If that Tyson bloke was a freak like the boy, then he couldn't possibly be with Inland Revenue. He and his family weren't freaks, so they didn't have to answer to those freaks. His hopes were shattered before he could say anything, though, as Tyson sighed as he pulled out his official ID badge and showed it to the Dursleys.

"If that is how you refer to a wizard Mrs. Dursley, then you are mistaken. I am not, though several members of my family are magical. Her Majesty herself is quite aware of the magical world, as are members of certain branches of government, including Inland Revenue." He paused as he heard a knock at the door. "Ah, that would be the police, here to arrest you. Do be good and let them in, won't you?" Tyson smiled as he pointed them to the front door. Vernon and Petunia hung their heads and slunk to the front door, never noticing Harfang and Tyson Portkey away a moment before they opened the door to admit the police, who proceeded to arrest them both on multiple charges of child abuse and neglect. Vernon started trying to rant about freaks and being denied his due, but Petunia put her hand on his arm and gave him a meaningful look. He fell silent as they were handcuffed and led away in full view of their neighbors, who didn't hesitate to loudly talk about how they spoiled their son, allowing him to act like a little hooligan. The police learned the whereabouts of Dudley and took him to the station with his parents where they were all questioned separately about their treatment of Harry. None of the Dursleys were aware that several of the officers were in fact Aurors and had slipped each of them a dose of Muggle-safe truth potion. They soon discovered that Vernon and Petunia were the only real abusers of the three. Dudley would push Harry around and encourage his friends to chase him around the neighborhood but never actually struck his cousin and at least tried to discourage them from beating on him. They realized that Dudley was a bit of a bully due to his upbringing, but felt that with proper discipline he might be able to straighten himself out. He admitted that he didn't really hate Harry, he was jealous that Harry got better grades in school and just believed his parents when they said he must have cheated. The officers told him that his parents would be going to jail because they mistreated Harry and took money that was supposed to be for clothes, toys and the like for him and spent it on themselves and Dudley and that he was going to be sent to live with his Aunt Marge. Dudley was furious that his parents would do such a thing and was terrified of living with his Aunt Marge. He told the officers that when Marge would come to visit she would set her bulldog, Ripper, after Harry, encouraging the dog to try and bite Harry but that Ripper was so ill-tempered that it would chase both of them, not just Harry. He begged for a chance to talk to Harry and apologize for being mean to him and swore to do anything to avoid being sent to his Aunt Marge.

Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was the wizard half of the pair questioning Dudley. While he was not a master Legilimens like his friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore, he was sufficiently skilled to realize that Dudley was truly sorry for the way he had treated his cousin. Because of the truth potion that had been slipped into the boy's drink he also believed the boy's story about his aunt's bulldog. He turned to his Muggle counterpart, who left to have Marge Dursley brought in for questioning. Albus had told him that Harry had turned up in Hogsmeade and was now a Ward of the school. Dudley started crying, blubbering about begging Harry for forgiveness. Kingsley sighed and looked at Dudley. He knew he could get in serious trouble, but Harry was the only family this boy probably would have left.

"Mr. Dursley, I can't promise you anything, but if what you said about your aunt is true then you will not be sent to live with her. As far as your cousin goes… Have you ever seen anything strange happen around Harry? Especially if he was scared or angry?"

Dudley thought for a moment. He couldn't really remember anything really strange, except… "One time Mum got mad that Harry's hair wouldn't lay flat so she cut it all off. Except for a little bit in front to hide his scar. I teased him a bit about how he was going to look like a freak at school but the next morning his hair was back! It was as if Mum hadn't done anything to it. And sometimes I'd be ragging on him for something and he'd get this look in his eye that just sent shivers down my spine. I don't know how but whenever I saw that look in his eye I just knew that if I kept pushing something bad might happen so I'd back off."

Kingsley leaned back and regarded Dudley thoughtfully. He was almost certain that the 'look' was a subconscious flaring of Harry's magical aura, like a puffer fish inflating itself to scare off predators. He was puzzled, though, by the boy's story about Harry's hair regrowth. He pushed that thought aside as he tried to think of how he was going to tell this Muggle about magic. He was rather well-versed in Muggle culture and remembered a cartoon movie about King Arthur, Merlin and magic called 'The Sword in the Stone. It was an American movie, but he hoped that Dudley had seen it. "Have you ever seen 'The Sword in the Stone'?"

"You mean that Yank flick about Camelot and King Arthur? Yeah, we saw it in day care once. Mum went ballistic. She went on a tirade at our teacher for encouraging such 'freakishness', glaring at Harry during most of it. Said there was no such thing as magic and that Arthur and Merlin never existed. I didn't see what the big deal was, I mean, I think it would be kinda cool if magic was real."

Kingsley smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. He reached into the pocket of the Muggle sport coat he was wearing and withdrew his wand. "Mr. Dursley, your parents already know what I'm about to tell you, but it is very important that you not tell anyone else. You see, Merlin was a real person and magic is real." He flicked his wand at Dudley, charming his hair to cycle through neon shades of the entire rainbow before waving it over the table, transfiguring it into a full-length mirror. Dudley gave a soft 'Whoa' before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He gave a yelp of surprise at his appearance before starting to laugh.

"That was awesome! Only…" He gestured at his Day-Glo hair. "This isn't permanent, is it?"

Kingsley merely smiled and Finite'd the charm, returning Dudley's hair to its natural blond. He let him take a good look in the mirror to assure himself that his hair was indeed back to normal before changing the mirror back into a table.

"So that's why Harry's hair grew back so fast, he can do magic! Could his Mum and Dad do magic, too?"

"Oh yes, his parents were quite powerful. His father, James, was an Auror like me. A wizard policeman," he added, seeing the questioning look on Dudley's face. "Your Aunt Lily, Harry's Mum, became the youngest person in history to earn their Potions Mastery. She had just started teaching at Hogwarts when she became pregnant with Harry."

There was a knock on the door and an officer came in and whispered something in his ear as he handed him a note. Kingsley nodded and whispered something back. After the officer left, he read the note before turning his attention to Dudley, a serious expression on his face. "Well Mr. Dursley, you are going to receive at least one of the things you were begging for. Your Aunt Marge attempted to attack the officers who were sent to arrest her with a carving knife. She tripped on her slippers and stabbed herself in the leg, slicing through the femoral artery. She bled out and died before paramedics could be summoned." He noticed that while Dudley had paled slightly at his description of his aunt's death, he did not appear to be very upset by the fact that she was dead. "What this means for you is that for the time being you will be sent to an orphanage. You will be taken home shortly to collect your belongings then you will be taken to St. James Children's Home in London. I will send a message to Mr. Potter informing him about what you told me today. I make no promises except that I will make sure you are informed of his response."

Dudley looked at Kingsley, hope shining in his eyes. "Thank you, sir. I hope he'll at least let me apologize to him in person."

After making sure of Dudley's arrangements, Kingsley left the police station and Apparated to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron. He strode through the dingy pub, nodding a polite greeting to Tom the barman, pausing only once he reached the alley behind the pub. He tapped the bricks and made his way to the Ministry to make his report and send a message to Dumbledore about what he learned from the Dursley boy. The boy had written a letter to his cousin and Kingsley included it with his message to Dumbledore, asking that the old Headmaster forward it to young Mr. Potter.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 4 done. What will the next chapter bring? Only time will tell!


End file.
